Paradise
by GoddessTiera
Summary: The prequel to To Dream Spoilers Episode 23


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing .   
  
Paradise  
  
"Will you eat them with me?" He hadn't meant to sound so needy, but he suddenly didn't want to be alone. She slowly walked over and sat down with him on the bed. Neither of them said anything while they ate. They simply enjoyed each others company. Finally Nick spoke up. "Thank you for staying with me. I really don't want to be alone." Suddenly Millie stood up and began walking to the door. "I'll be right back." Needless to say Wolfwood was slightly confused at her actions. "I don't think anyone will ever understand that woman."   
  
A few minutes later Millie did come back, a small bag under her arm. She set it down without a word and returned to her seat beside Nicholas. He turned to look at her and suddenly found himself leaning down to kiss her. Millie made no effort to stop him. As there lips touched she slowly closed her eyes and her heart started beating wildly. When they finally separated both were slightly blushed, Millie more so than Wolfwood. "Wow" was all that either could manage.   
  
"Millie if I overstepped my....." She cut him off before he could finish. "No, please don't think that. I wanted you too." Suddenly becoming self conscience of her confession she quickly turned away to hide her now beet red face. "Your beautiful when you blush" Amazingly Mille managed to turn an even brighter shade of red. "No need to be embarrassed Honey."   
  
As he spoke he gently raised her face to meet his gaze. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. Gradually their kisses became more heated and they fell down onto the bed. Wolfwood managing to come to his senses for a moment pulled away and asked "Are you sure?" She simply nodded her head and pulled him to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood at the window, cigarette in hand. He glanced at the sleeping form curled up in his bed and smiled. In this woman he had found what had been missing his whole life. With her he had found paradise. He knew he loved her and that she loved him back. Turning back to look out the window he sighed. He hated what he was going to do in the morning and he hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his torso. Turning in her grip he returned the embrace. They stood that way for a while till finally Millie spoke. "Come back to bed Nick." He nodded and they curled together, with perfectly content smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
The morning came to soon. As the sun spilled into the room Wolfwood was already dressed and heading out the door when Millie awoke. He was trying to avoid having to say goodbye. "Where are you going?" He turned and walked back to the bed and sat down next to her. "I have something to take care of." "I'll come too." "NO!" She jerked back at the harshness of his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." He reached and pulled her into a hug. "I need you to promise me something." "Anything." He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "When I go out that door I need you to promise to stay here until I come back." "Why would.." "Please Millie. This is important to me." "Then I promise." "Millie, I.. I love you." "Oh Nick! I love you too!" She grabbed him into the biggest hug she could manage. He hugged her back as tightly and as long as he could. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He finally pulled away, rose quickly and grabbing his CrossPunisher was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millie and Meryl were waiting in Wolfwood's room anxiously for news. When the door finally creaked open and Vash walked in Millie jumped up and ran to him. "Oh Mr. Vash." Before she could ask where Wolfwood was Vash spoke. "I'm so sorry Millie." "No. No. I won't believe it." Slowly Vash pulled the CrossPunisher into the room. There was blood splattered on it. "I found him in a church. He looked like he was pra..." The gunman couldn't finish his sentence, his voice gone.   
  
Millie had fell to the floor screaming. "NOOO! He said he would come back. Why did he lie? He said he would be back." Her small partner was trying to comfort her as the gunman known as Vash the Stampede left them alone. "Leave me alone Meryl." "Millie I want to he..." "I said leave me ALONE." Deciding not to push her friend, Meryl left to find Vash.  
  
After Meryl left, the larger insurance girl found the strength to climb into the bed she had shared with the priest the night before. She could still smell him in the sheets, which only caused her to cry harder. "Oh Nick. Why did you leave me alone? We just found each other. I miss you already." She cried till her eyes were dry and she was unable to cry anymore. Finally she fell into a restless sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Ok I know it isn't long but it took me longer than I wanted to write that. Let me know if you like it or if you have any helpful tips.  
  
Oh and I would like to recommend Luna-Kitsune-Blu's fics. She has some good Trigun ones. 


End file.
